


You Believe In Me

by TheDoorMarked42



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Captain America RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College AU, College student Seb, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Sex, Pining, RPF AU, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Sugar daddy anthony, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoorMarked42/pseuds/TheDoorMarked42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he will always see is someone who believed in the shy kid that was standing alone by himself outside the party who he knew truly wanted to change his own life. </p><p>A few years later, now that the relationship has become more solid since they've had this arrangement for quite a while, Their days out together have become so much like second nature that it barely feels like an arrangement.</p><p>This short story describes one of many of these days. Also, it includes some flash backs to how this happened because of the fact that he's never told his best friend about how he's able to have all that he's ever wanted. How it was because of one of the kindest people who believed in him the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Believe In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unclesteeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclesteeb/gifts).



> this fic idea was bought up to me by unclesteeb (Melissa) on tumblr and I wouldn't have thought of writitng this idea if it wasn't for her! She came up with the sugar daddy idea and the college student Seb idea and I thought of the Anthony as a nightclub(s) owner idea!

Sebastian looks at his alarm clock. 1:00am. He just shrugs it off then keeps reading. In a way he mentally congratulates himself for the fact that this isn't the latest he's stayed awake.

He promises himself that it'll be just one more chapter of this book he's reading then he'll go to sleep.

For once, a book he has to read for his cinematography class isn't telling him everything he already researched and understood completely before getting accepted into his university. There's definitely some new insight he hasn't considered.

He's more than ready for the test tomorrow, or maybe he should say later on today. There's just so much more he can learn from this one book that he doesn't want to miss.

He gets to the end of the chapter he was reading that focuses on an idea of scene creation called "Color Porn" and puts the book down. Once the book is closed in front of him, he finally notices how his posture over the last few hours of reading was causing him pain.

He had been sitting crossed legged on his bed leaning forward staring into the book with intense focus for about what....5 hours now. It's safe to say that this pain was bound to happen.

Seb sat up too quick to straighten up his back and was hit with an intense shooting pain that along with his back, affected his neck and shoulders. He groaned quietly and held still and let out a few frustrated breaths.

Once the initial shock of that pain subsides, he slowly leans back placing his hands down behind him and unfolds his legs slowly, wincing the entire time. They don't hurt too much, mostly they're just really stiff.

When he's actually able to position himself to sit at the side of the bed, he sighs deeply and closes his eyes. He needs some pain meds. He winces again at the cracking in his joints as he slowly pushes himself off the bed to stand.

He holds the back of his neck as more pain shoots through it and looks around. He spots his pain meds right at the window sill halfway across the room. He groans in annoyance as he slowly drags himself over to it and grabs it.

Once he has the pain meds he realizes this means that he has to get water so he rubs his eyes and moves to get to the kitchen.

When he gets there he catches a glimpse of himself in the reflection the toaster gives off and scoffs and almost laughs in disgust and tries to move to fix it but sudden movements that involve moving his shoulders hurts too much right now.

He just rolls his eyes as the pain comes goes through him again and gets a glass so he finally can get water. Once he has it, he feels a small tension head ache forming along with all the other countless forms of pain he's going through at the moment and decides that he just won't make it back to his room right now.

He sits down at the kitchen table and takes one of the pills. He yawns, closes his eyes and sits quietly.

About 8 minutes later Seb was just about near falling asleep when he heard the door open and close. He doesn't react much besides slowly turning his head towards the kitchen doorway.

"Aaron?" He calls out. His best friend must finally be home from the late study group.

Aaron had already walked past the kitchen but came back upon hearing Seb's voice. He smiles and joins him in the kitchen. "What're you doin' up Mr. Scorsese? Long night of reading again?" He asks while starting to take off his jacket.

"Am I that predictable?" Sebastian asks with his own small smile.

Aaron laughs and then stops what he's doing. "Well no that's not what I-"

"It's fine. You were right. Okay?" Seb says interrupting, raising his eyebrow with the small smile still there.

Aaron just nods and looks at him for a second. Sort of studying him. "Okay." He responds, going back to taking off his jacket then putting it on the back of the kitchen chair. He sits himself down in the chair and keeps studying him.

Seb feels this is a time where he should say something.

"....What?"

"Oh well, I just can't help but notice your body language. You seem so stiff like you're not trying to move sitting there and your eyes are just screaming that you're uncomfortable...Also why are you reading in the kitchen? Also...Where's your book?" Aaron asks, resting his chin on his hand with a concerned look.

Sebastian looks at him like he's a detective that just spilled all the evidence that proves he committed a crime. Which of course makes Aaron smile. It was such a small and easily noticeable deduction but Seb still finds it really amazing when he does things like this. He'll make a great detective one day.

"Damn, foiled again by the great Detective Allan Pinkerton." Seb jokes, drinking more of his water and grunting in pain once he realizes the pain is still there. Aaron nods at the joke and folds his hands.

"Ahh so you are in pain like I thought. Spill it. What happened?" Aaron requests, his smile coming back. He gets up to grab a soda from the fridge and sits back down.

Seb sighs and tries to test moving around. It's only been a few minutes since he took the medicine so of course he's still hurting. He just groans in agony and starts to explain.

"Well you know how long I can read when the book is good right? Well basically long story short I've been reading for five hours in a fucked up posture and it messed me up bad. You also know how I have some joint problems so that makes it worse."

Aaron nods and takes all the information in when Seb finishes. He takes a sip of his soda before he replies. "Annnnddd you still did this to yourself anyway?" he says with a judging grin.

Seb tried his best to think of some sort of logical response, wanting to defend himself but he just narrowed his eyes at him and chuckled. "Shut up and help me back to my room please?" He requested.

"Of course. Try to be mindful of your posture next time, yeah?" Aaron says reprimanding him as he puts Seb's arm over his shoulder and begins to help Seb walk to his room.

Seb rolls his eyes playfully as he responds. "I know. I know."

\-----------------------------------------------

The next morning when they got out Seb's Bugatti Chiron and started to walk towards the school building to go hang out in the cafe while waiting for classes to start was when more analyzing from Aaron happens.

As they're walking away from the car Aaron can't help but take another impressed glance over his shoulder at it before he speaks.

"Hey Sebastian? We've been living together for a while and I always forget to ask you this... mostly because I didn't want to ask since I thought you'd bring it up but.."

Aaron pauses nervously and Seb raises an eyebrow with a smile as he listens, ready to be honest in case he was going to ask what Seb thought he was finally going to ask.

Aaron takes note of the comfortable look in Seb's eyes and takes that as a sign to continue. "So uh, did you recently get an inheritance you didn't know about or something? I've just never seen an average college student afford both such a nice sized house and well, that car over there... it's amazing. I've noticed you never mentioned a job... so..." Aaron says and ends there.

Seb nods in understanding. Aaron has a right to know wether or not the expensive things his best friend has was acquired legally or not. He knows Aaron must be concerned about his safety or something. It's been a tiny quirk of his even before he started studying criminal justice.

"Aaron, I've been meaning tell you everything. The story and all but... I just didn't know how you'd take it.. regardless of your reaction I want you to know." He says as he opens the door for Aaron when they get to it then walks in himself. Aaron just looks at him and nods in response as they walk down the halls towards the cafe.

Seb starts. "There was a time where I was actually really well off enough to survive on my own. The paid internship I had at that theater was really helping me out." Seb starts. Aaron nods in understanding.

"It was helping me out with some food, and paying for whatever else, when I needed to. That was the problem though. I could only do those things. I had to constantly save money to do those things." Aaron gives him both a worried and sympathetic look.

They get to the cafe and Seb opens the door for him again and walks through. He chuckles a little before he continues when he looks at his expression. "Now hold on just hear me out okay?" He says. Aaron just nods again with a smile and puts his bag down at the first table he sees and Seb does the same and they sit down.

"So, I was stuck. I felt I just had to live this way. That I should just suck it up and get through the school years and wait for the better job I'm promised after graduation to start." Aaron says nothing again, letting him continue.

"Loans and grants I was approved for were barely helping and I was just barely getting by while I watched everyone around me at least be able to buy new clothes, some drinks after school or even just snacks from this cafe."

They sat in silence for a few seconds, Seb taking a second just to think of what to say next and Aaron just listening for what happens next. "Speaking of which, you want something while we're here?" He says.

Aaron doesn't expect that. he stutters a bit before forming a proper response. "Uh, yeah sure if it's not too much for you." He says with a shrug.

Seb gives him a small smile and pulls out five $20 bills and hands them to him with no problem. Aaron nervously looks at him. "Well, aren't you going to go get something or you just want to keep it? that's fine too."

Aaron can barely find the words to say as he looks at the bills in his hand. "N-No listen I can't-... How did you-... I can't.." He manages to get out and hands the bills back to him.

Aaron finally realizes that Seb after all this time just keeps handing him so much money and somehow he doesn't know if he trusts this anymore.

Seb sighs at how flustered he looks. "Okay okay. I still see you're nervous. Would you rather I tell you how I'm able to do this first then?" He asks with a calming tone, putting his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron lets out a deep breath and speaks seriously. "Please? Don't get me wrong, I trust you okay? We've known each other since I was really young and we started living together because I started school and you took me in because I didn't like the idea of being with a roommate I don't know and that's amazing. I just need to know whatever you're doing isn't something dangerous, Sebastian."

Seb moves closer to him and sighs before he starts to continue tell him. deciding to skip to how it happened. "I went to a nightclub once in my early years of school. I was kinda cool with one of the friends of the rich kid who was having a party there." He stops and smirks as the memory comes up.

He continues. "I usually say no to going anywhere since I couldn't pay for anything like I said earlier but everything was going to be free there. I wasn't passing up the opportunity for free food and drinks. It was a really nice club too."

Seb pauses again as he feels his phone buzz in his pocket before he was about to continue and he has a feeling he knows exactly who it is. This man texted him last night to let him know he was going to send him a good luck message for his test this morning.

Seb was just about to skip some details and get to the part where this man comes in. "So, long story short, as the night went on, I started feeling a little overwhelmed I guess? Dancing and partying was fun for a while but I started to get tired and kind of moody and I needed a break."

Aaron leans in closer after this part, wanting every detail. Seb continues again. "So I went outside."

\----------------------------------------

_(a few years ago)_

When he's eaten all that he wanted to and drank as much as he wanted, (Which wasn't actually that much, he isn't really a drinker) Seb decided it was definitely time for a break.

Once he found his way outside the club entrance and leaned against the outside wall near the door, he found himself to be fully relaxed. Sure he was having some fun in there, but he's the type who needs to be alone for a while even after all the fun.

It was very quiet on this block tonight. The only sounds were the wind whistling, and some cars going by.

He was about to head back inside. Deciding he was feeling actually pretty lonely out here. He moves to pry himself off the wall until one of the cars passing by pulled up in front of the club. Not just any car but what looks like maybe a Rolls Royce.

Seb just watches curiously and unnoticed as a man who he guessed is the chauffeur gets out and quickly comes to the side door and went to open the back door but the person back there opened it himself.

Once he steps out, he looks pretty well dressed. A white button up with a black suit jacket and black dress pants. Seb couldn't help but notice how good it truly looked on him. Tailored just right.

Then the man smiled at his driver and Seb couldn't help but smirk a little himself, he was obviously rich whoever he was...maybe a late guest to the party? It's only been going on an hour now and it'll be going on 5 more hours, maybe that could be it?

"I told you Jim, you don't have to open doors for me and all that, okay?" The man says in a very friendly tone to his his driver, giving him a small grab on the shoulder. The driver smiled back and nodded, then apologized.

"Don't apologize okay? It's all good. I'm going to check on someone at this party here for a while. Come back in maybe 2 hours. I'm not staying for the entire thing." The man says still smiling, adjusting his cuff links and his shirt collar.

The driver nods with a smile also on his face and confirms that he'll come back at the given time and gets back in the car and drives away. Seb was too busy staring at the man with awe because of his kindness when they make eye contact.

The man smiles big at him and stares for a second, sort of analyzing him just like Aaron does, before he straight up struts over to him. Seb pulls himself off the wall and stands up straight and gives him a look of nervousness. He's very intimidated by this man from the start.

"H-Hi?" Seb says, waving nervously then puts that hand down instantly, deciding that was pretty lame.

"Hey! You alright?" The man asks then slowly reaches up to straighten Seb's hair a little. This makes Seb flinch and he backs away defensively from the attempt to touch him. The man notices and backs up a little with his hands up.

"I'm sorry about that, don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you." The man says trying again to greet him, calmly. Seb looks over him and though still kind of uncomfortable and intimidated, moves a little off the wall towards him.

"So, are you here for the party in there?" The man asks, pointing to the door. Seb notices his amazing gold rings when he points.

"Yeah uh, I was in there..." He says.

"You needed a break from it huh?" The man asks.

"Yeah, I was feeling kind tired of it for now. I don't know where the person I came with is and I don't know anyone else there so I feel kind of weird now, I guess." Seb says, looking down to his feet.

The man's smile fades away into a look of compassion and sympathy. He speaks in a comforting tone.

"Hey...Why don't I introduce myself a little to you okay? Maybe we can be cool? My name is Anthony, I actually own this place. This one and 12 other places like this around the country." He starts.

Seb lifts his head up instantly. A new look of awe on his face. "You do?" He asks.

Anthony laughs a little and his smile comes back as he goes to play around with Seb's hair again and this time Seb lets him.

"Yeah I do! If you need a friend kid, come back inside when you're ready? I'd love to learn more about you. You're pretty interesting looking. What's your name?" He asks, already moving towards the door.

"Sebastian, uh, Sebastian Stan." Seb manages to say through all the overwhelming feelings he's going through right now.

"Cool, well like I said, I'm Anthony. Well, since we're telling whole names, Anthony Mackie." Anthony says with one final genuine smile and a wink before he disappears inside the doors.

It only takes Seb 10 minutes to decide he's going back inside. Usually, He would never talk to some strange person like this. This one is rich though so that's what maybe... okay that's what definitely changes his mind. He felt like he could at least check him out, see what he's about.

\-----------------------------------------------

(Present day)

Seb explains what happens when he went outside. "So I'm just standing there leaning against the wall of the club just trying to take a break and all like I said when this Rolls Royce pulls up. This nice looking dude gets out of the car and I swear everything he has on looks like it costs half my tuition or something."

"Sounds like an asshole. Never liked rich people." Aaron said smiling.

"No, no dude trust me, this man was very different. He had a driver and all but he didn't even let him open the door for him like most rich people do you know? Get this, he even looked in his direction and smiled at him. Told him kindly that he didn't have to open a door for him and all that!" Seb said still in disbelief like it's the night it happened.

"What?! No way really? A rich guy?" Aaron said just as excitedly, though playfully, in disbelief.

"Yeah! Trust me I understand your shock though. I only know rich people by how they act in movies too. So then, after his driver leaves we make eye contact and the man comes up to me so I'm nervous as hell. It turns out... He's the owner of the club, and TWELEVE other ones around the country." Seb says.

"No fucking way really?!" Aaron exclaims. Then his face goes blank for a moment. "Holy shit wait.. I know where this is going..." He says in a tone full of sudden realization. "Do you have...a.."

"Yes, yes that's what he is. Please for the love of god don't say the term." Seb says interrupting with a laugh. "He's been there for me for a while now. There's never been a bad moment either." He says.

"Oh my god that's amazing.. I'm glad he's treating you correctly. Also that what you're doing isn't something absolutely terrible like I thought." Aaron says, giving him a small hit on the arm.

Seb shakes his head and smiles harder. Glad that Aaron isn't judging him for this like he thought which is why he never told him. "Yeah don't worry everything is good. So now that you know, will you take the money?" he asks, taking the five 20's back out of his pocket.

Aaron looks at the 20s for a moment before taking the money. "I mean... okay if it makes you feel better I'll keep them!" He says playfully, already getting up and heading to the cafe stand. Seb watches him leave then takes his phone out of his pocket.

He opens his messages to finally reply back to the message from earlier.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------

Anthony : Good luck Sebastian! You've always been so smart and I know you can do this! I want to pick you up after classes and take you out to eat + shopping afterwards okay?

Sebastian : Thank you! and I'll be looking forward to seeing you!

\----------------------------------------------------

(A few years ago, Continued)

_Seb strolls around slowly through the huge crowd of people. It actually didn't take him too long to find Anthony again. He saw him sitting on one of the couches in a closed off area he hadn't noticed before._

That area was covered with about 5 guards. He stood a few feet away watching as he was talking with some other guy in a suit laughing and drinking. He was having second thoughts about walking over there for a minute.

What if he didn't actually want to talk and was just being friendly? What if his attitude changed completely and he tells his guards to get Seb away from him? There was so many what ifs going through him and he just didn't feel confident.

Seb looks down at himself for a second. He had a black polo shirt with black jeans on and some black and white sneakers. He thinks he looks alright enough but he just doesn't know...Seb just decides maybe he just shouldn't go and turns around and walks away.

He's halfway back to the food table before he feels a hand tap his shoulder. He turns around quick expecting Anthony or maybe the person he came with but it's this tall man with gorgeous dark hair and blue eyes, and a scruffy beard. The man is much more gentle than expected when he speaks.

"Are you Sebastian?" He asks.

"Umm, yes.. why?" Seb asks. Obviously like anyone in this situation wondering how this person knows his name.

"I was actually looking for you because my boss was. It's kind of hard with the description of the outfit. About 6 other guys were sorta dressed like you." He says though his facial expression made no indication that he was offering comic relief.

Seb ignores that last part of the response. "Your boss? Anthony?" He asks, trying his best to calm his semi-excited breaths.

"Yes. I'm his head of security. I'm Chris. You want to come with me or do I tell him-"

"No take me! please...sir?" Seb says and at the end changes his tone. Once again, trying to calm down a bit.

Chris stares at him side eyed for a moment, then just nods and leads him through the crowd back to the place where Seb was once just standing some feet away and looking over at. Chris shoos the guards away to the side with a hand motion and they let them both come through.

Seb stands nervously inside the closed off section as he waits for Chris to tell Anthony that he found him. Once he's told Anthony looks over to Seb and that smile he gave him outside was just as genuine inside. Seb smiles back.

Anthony turns away to say something to Chris and Chris gives Seb a hand signal that tells him he can come over. Chris walks away to stand a few feet away from Anthony when Seb approaches.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Sebastian. I thought you went home! I would have been a little sad you know. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to get to know you!" Anthony stands and says once Seb is close.

Seb feels a bit of a blush covering his cheeks. His friend speaks up. "You're right, he is very interesting looking! I can't believe you let him stand outside on his own like that!"

All three of them laugh at the comment and he puts his hand over Seb's lower back. Seb finds the touch oddly comforting.

"Sebastian I want you to meet my best friend and manager of this club, Riley. He's the reason I even live in New York. I go to a lot of places all over the country a lot to see to my other clubs but I make sure to mostly be here for him." Anthony says in a tone that he can tell means he thinks of this Riley very fondly.

"Oh stop it you! Hey, How ya doin? Like he said, I'm Riley. Not enjoying the party too much huh?" Riley says, standing up and shaking his hand.

"It's a very nice party actually! I just get really overwhelmed with a crowd after a while is all." Seb says politely and Anthony sits down and pats the chair sofa in between him and Riley and Seb sits down.

"Ahhh I understand, Anthony's like that too. Being in clubs all the time, especially when you have to becomes a little tiring even for the most outgoing people you know?" Riley says, taking a sip of his drink. Anthony nods in agreement.

"So Sebastian. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself hmm?" Anthony then asks and Riley and Anthony both give Seb their full attention.

They talk for about an hour about Sebastian and his life right now. About where he comes from, what his family is like, What his beliefs are, what his sexuality is, and how he's currently in college for cinematography. Once Riley asks how that is going it makes him sort of sad.

He talks about how he's been struggling for years having only just enough loan money to pay for only a small part of tuition and books and some money from his job to buy food, and how maybe once in an while he can buy a few pieces of clothing. Anthony and Riley both can hear the dread he's trying to hide in his tone and see the way his eyes stare ahead into the distance.

When Seb goes quiet and is still staring ahead, Riley gives Anthony a look that means he really likes Seb and that Anthony should make an arrangement. They've shared this look before about only 3 other people.

"Sebastian? Can I ask you a question." Anthony asks, reaching over to play with his hair again. Seb slowly looks over to him and nods.

"How much do you want for that situation to change? How much would you do? I want you to talk about it, please?"

Seb narrows his eyes in thought at that question. He thinks for a few seconds then answers. "Well, I wouldn't do anything bad or illegal...I don't want to hurt anyone..." he says in an unsure tone, not knowing if he's answering the question the way Anthony wants.

Anthony and Riley smile at that. Riley speaks up. "We know Sebastian, we don't see you as that kind of person and we're glad that you don't see yourself that way either. What he means is... How would you feel about accepting help with your situation, without much in return?"

Seb looks at Riley. "What do you mean exactly when you say "without much in return"? I don't have any money to give back if I borrowed some." Seb says.

Anthony stops playing with Seb's hair and moves his hand down to his shoulder. "You're adorable. Nah that's not what it means. You can probably tell how wealthy I am right?"

Seb nods. "Yeah, uh.. you seem pretty loaded."

Anthony looks to Riley again then into Seb's eyes. "I am. So I'd like to help you, Sebastian, with anything you'd ever need or want. All I'm asking is your part time commitment to my needs." He says.

Seb's eyes go a little wide at that. "I, I don't know about that. I don't know about having sex for money. I-I mean I don't shame it and I think it's a perfectly professional occupation but I-"

Anthony interrupts. "Sebastian no. Don't get me wrong I agree with your views about that but I personally never mean it like that when I do this for people.. I mean if it ever lead up to that, well, that's your choice. I just mean that doing this is kind of like a normal job, but not really.."

Sebastian looks at him confused. He barely knows anything about this kind of thing. "How so?"

"Well, I'm going to need you sometimes so you can look your best and make appearances with me. Or when I just want to spoil you. I also like the thought that when I pick you up, I want a bunch of people to see it. Also see how good we look together. How well you'll always be dressed." Anthony explains, gently tracing his fingers along Seb's collar.

Seb smirks a little and takes another minute to think about it. When he starts thinking Anthony includes an important detail. "You can choose to stop the relationship at any time. but...that's another thing. It's not a relationship. We're not together, it's more an arrangement." he says.

Seb is still thinking. He starts to fidget nervously and Anthony reassures him with calming words. "I can understand if you don't want to make this decision right now. I'll give you my card and you can call me when you've thought about it." Anthony reaches in his jacket pocket and gives him the card.

It takes about 5 days, but Seb makes the call and accepts.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------

(Present Day)

Once classes were finally over for the day. Seb was pretty much dead tired. He made sure to straighten himself up as much as he could though so he can look presentable for Anthony.

When he got outside the building he spotted Anthony immediately. He was on the phone but when he saw Seb coming he smiles his way and says a few more words and then he's hanging up.

Seb can see a few people standing around looking at Anthony in amazement and talking to each other about what they're seeing and Seb absolutely loves it. He knows they'll be looking at him too like Anthony says he wants people to.

He notices Anthony was leaning on the side of a Maybach Excelero. He didn't even know they were made anymore.

It would take a lot for Seb to be impressed with Anthony at this point considering everything he saw of his because of how long he knew him. So when he saw a Maybach Excelero, he was actually surprised to see one the most expensive or if not just one of the most expensive vehicles in the world in his possession.

"Damn, is that car even legal in the United States?" Seb jokes with a wink once he gets close enough to him.

Anthony laughs and gets up off of the car and hugs him. Seb kisses him on the cheek as he embraces him. "For 8 Million dollars, it somehow feels like it shouldn't be you know?" he responds giving Seb a small pinch on the cheek which makes him Blush.

Anthony tells him to put his bookbag in the back of the car. He does then gets into the Maybach next to him.

"So, how was school today?" Anthony asks him while starting the car.

Seb was laying back against the seat looking around amazed at the interior while he answered. "Tiring as hell like always. The good news is I feel like I did really well on the huge test I had to take though."

Anthony speeds away off the block in an instant once he starts driving and Seb couldn't contain the excitement. "Woah holy shit!" He adds on, a look of surprise and wonder that makes Anthony absolutely melt.

"I know, faster than my other ones right?!" Anthony says back with his own tone of excitement. They're driving for a moment and Anthony responds again. "Oh, and I'm glad you feel like you did well. I know you've done well. You have before every time in the past since I met you."

"You always believe in me, thanks. I believe in myself, but it's always nice to have people who have your back and tell you you're great too." Seb says. When Anthony comes to a red light, he couldn't help but stare over at him.

"You're welcome okay? I see greatness in you and that's why I don't mind doing anything I do for you. I wouldn't do this for just any person who doesn't have potential." He says, looking at his watch and checking the time. They had an hour until the dinner reservations Anthony made.

Seb felt a warm and happy feeling inside at that he tried hard to suppress. It came out with his tone though. "So um. Just one random question, that night you first saw me outside the club, told me I should come back inside, and when I did and we had that long talk with you and Riley, was that my-"

"Interview or evaluation, whatever you want to call it. Yep." Anthony interrupts with a smile. "Ahh, see? You're so smart. I knew you'd put that together one day." he adds.

Seb smirks in his direction and responds. "Well, it's mostly a little thing I picked up from my best friend Aaron. He's a criminal justice major that's really good at putting 2 and 2 together. Before getting to know him when we were younger, I could be pretty much naive."

"Oh? I bet he's just as smart as you!" Anthony says.

"He truly is! He's the reason for at least 70% percent of my wisdom honestly." Seb says and they both laugh. Soon they're finally at the place where Anthony wanted to take them.

When they get out of the car Seb looks around at all the people they're surrounded by. They all look amazing in their suits and nice dresses or even just in their casual, but still expensive looking outfits.

The area they're in is one he definitely has never seen before. Everything looks way too well put together and flawless. Not even so much as one piece of trash on the ground. The shopping and other sorts of leisure places look beautifully made and there's so many stores he's never heard of.

Of course he's use to these feelings when he does things with Anthony but his humility hasn't left him and he's amazed and grateful to be here everytime.

"Alright let me look at you baby." Anthony says and Seb gives him his attention. Anthony looks over his outfit and smiles. He was wearing a nicely tailored white button up that has the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, some tight fitting dark blue slacks that kind of look like jeans that are cuffed a little at the ankles, with some white tennis shoes.

Seb always makes sure to look like the most stylish person on campus just in case he has to go out with him.

Anthony does the thing that Seb has grown to love and plays with his hair again then gives him a small peck on the cheek. "Not to casual yet not too dressy either, so perfect. As always." He says. Then he thinks for a minute then claps his hands together softly.

"Ehh.. but you could use some accessories though." Anthony knows exactly where to go for this. "Let's head over there okay? We got about 20 minutes until our reservation. Let's waste some time hmm?" He says and links his arm with Seb's and takes him right across the street.

Seb's eyes just go wide in excitement as he's being pulled along. Once they get in the store, Seb instantly feels like he's in an altered reality with how aesthetically pleasing everything looks.

They get up to the counter and Seb watches as Anthony greets the man, another very handsome man, Seb notices, behind the counter who was putting out some new jewelry.

"Robert! how's it going man! I know it's been a while." Anthony exclaims and the man stops what he's doing. The man gasps then smiles excitedly as they share a handshake.

"Anthony! You're looking good as always and hey, no worries man. A busy successful man like yourself? I'm surprised to even see you after only a month honestly!" He says and they both laugh. Seb smirks at their friendliness, he's happy Anthony has some good friends.

"So what's up, looking for anything specific?" Robert asks.

Anthony looks back to Seb and smiles at him. He reaches out to hold his hand and gently pulls him closer to the front of the counter.

" Before we get down to business I want you to meet someone. This is the Sebastian I told you about Rob!"

Robert lifts a panel over the empty space between the jewelry cases he was standing behind and walks to stand in front of them. "This is Sebastian!" Robert says with excitement, extending his hand to Seb.

"Nice to finally meet you Sebastian, Anthony has told me all about you, the name's Robert Downey Jr., This is my store." He says enthusiastically shaking his hand. Seb looks to Anthony with excited eyes then back to Robert.

"Nice to meet you too! I love how beautiful it looks in here sir. Very nice atmosphere. I'd love to film something here one day." Seb says, looking around once again.

Robert raises an eyebrow, impressed with him. "Ahhh I almost forgot you study cinematography. Oh, and thank you! I take pride in creating this space of true beauty. One thing I love about all three of us is that we appreciate true beauty. I know Anthony especially does since he found a rare treasure such as yourself."

Anthony smiles when he sees Seb's blush creep back up and rubs his lower back. "He's right you know." He says lowly to Seb. Seb just kisses his cheek again. "He loves getting praised you know." Anthony then says to Robert. "and he really should."

After a few seconds Anthony points to the side of the room where the silver jewelry was. "I almost forgot we were here for that." He says.

Robert smirks and gets back behind the counter. "Ohh you're feeling like silver this time? You've always been the gold kind of guy." he says, preparing to take out the displays for Anthony and Seb to get a better look at.

"Nah not for me, I need a few things that I think would go with his outfit. We're going to dinner soon across the street and I love his outfit but I feel he should look a little more show offish you know?" Anthony responds, half distracted by the jewelry he's looking at.

"Well you know I can help with that. What specific kind of jewelry were you thinking of for him?" Robert asks, watching Seb while he says it. He sees him just standing in the middle of the store and the customers, male and female, that are coming in are smiling at him and staring in delight.

Anthony answers. "I was thinking a watch, about 3 simple rings, and one of those triple layer silver chain necklaces? you know what I mean?"

Robert goes to look for the things asked for. "Definitely! annddd I already spot the perfect Rolex. This is a new model, take a look." He presents a silver Rolex with a metallic dark blue background behind the hands of the clock and the numbers.

"Perfect." Anthony says, then looks behind him. He was going to ask Seb to come over to see how the watch looks on him, but he was surrounded by 5 people who were talking to him.

"Whoa."

Robert nods in agreement. "Yeah I looked over a few seconds ago and saw a few people walking by him like he was the most beautiful art piece they've ever seen."

Anthony smiles. "Good."

Anthony lets this go on for maybe another 2 minutes because to him it truly is such a beautiful sight and he hates to break it up but the reservation is coming soon. He softly calls his name.

"Sebastian?" He says and chuckles a little when he instantly snaps out of his conversation with the strangers and looks in his direction. He watches as Seb apologizes and excuses himself from the group. They watch him walk away back over to Anthony then continue with what they're doing.

Anthony holds his hands once Seb gets back over to him. "You like that attention don't you?" He asks.

"It was kind of weird but, yeah it's really cool."

"Well that's okay, it'll be weird at first to have people come up to you and want to talk out of nowhere. You'll be a true professional one day when you graduate though, so I know you'll get used to it. You have that personality trust me. You're good though right? Not too uncomfortable?" Anthony says and Seb just nods.

"Good. Now let's get this stuff on you okay?" He says.

Robert hands Anthony the Rolex and Seb gasps as he lets him put it on his wrist. "I know, nice right?" He asks rhetorically. Seb smirks and looks at the other items. Anthony picks up the 4 silver rings.

Seb watches as Anthony holds the hand that has the watch on the wrist as he slides one ring over his index finger. He then takes his other hand then slides the other three rings on his pinky, index and middle finger.

When he turns around to get the necklace Tony picked out Seb holds his hands out in front of himself and smiles at the new pieces of jewlery he now has in his possession. He really didn't know he'd be the type to love these kinds of things until he obtained them.

Anthony slips behind him to put the necklace on too. Seb drags his fingertips over the necklace chains and gets lost in doing that for a moment until Anthony calls him again.

"Hey Sebastian? Put your hands on the counter so Rob can see how this whole look fits please?" Anthony requests. So he does.

Robert takes a look and nods in approval. "I really love how this set looks. I was going to suggest maybe a bracelet for his hand with the three rings but he honestly doesn't need that." He lifts Seb's hands and holds them to look at them closer.

"This whole look right now is both at the same time flashy but minimalistic, Very pleasing to the eye without looking too show offish. It's perfect." Robert adds.

Anthony smiles at the review. Seb does as well. "That's good. Just how I imagined it should look. Are you okay with it though Sebastian?"

"Of course. I couldn't be happier right now thank you so much..." Seb responds, twisting and turning his hands, still admiring the jewelry.

"Look at this Rob. I do stuff like this for him so much yet every time, he's just as grateful like its the first time." Anthony says as he hands Robert his card to pay for the items.

"Like I said. You've got a good one there." Robert says smiling again. The payment processes and he hands Anthony his card back and his receipt. Anthony just looks at Seb lovingly in response. Seb is just leaning against the counter staring back at him in the same way.

Anthony is the one who breaks eye contact to slowly look to Robert again who was putting away the displays. "Well Sir, it was nice to see you and it was a pleasure doing business with you again. We gotta run. The reservation is set to happen in a few minutes."

"Alright Anthony I'll see you next time. Oh and Sebastian? You're great, never change, okay?" He says to Sebastian with a wink. Sebastian nods and gives him a friendly salute as he lets Anthony take him out of the door.

\----------------------------------------------------

They make it to the restaurant just on time. When they sit down, Seb rushes out some questions in such a way Anthony couldn't help but hold his hand with the three rings on it, dragging his thumb over the rings as he listens to him ramble adorably.

"You remember when I shared that video with you on Instagram to your Dm's? The one where the person had this desert with chocolate covering the top of it? then the server poured hot fudge on it and it kinda imploded and made chocolate spill everywhere? Do they have that here? Can I have one? Mostly for the chocolate but really because I want to see it with my own eyes so please?"

"Yes baby they have that here and you can have as much of them as you want okay? You can have whatever you want. One of everything if you wanted to." Anthony responds calmly. Seb chuckles and squeezes Anthony's hand.

"Yesss. I only want one. Nice to know I could have more than one though. " Seb says with an adorable childish expression.

They ordered their food and talked some more while they were waiting. When the food came, along with the waiter there was a woman behind him dressed professionally in a very exquisite all black suit with her long hair In a curly messy bun.

Anthony's eyes light up in delight as she sits down next to him. She sounds just as beautiful as she looks when she talks. "So, I was reading reservations for today and I heard that Mackie was back in MY restaurant. The hell you doing here?" She jokes with a smile and he laughs as she leans in to hug him.

Seb watches the interaction with interest. Anthony really has connections in life. He seems to be cool with all high profile people. Of course he learned this a long time ago, but it's always interesting.

"Try all you want but when I'm in town you ain't kicking me out! Especially with all the delicious food that's only good when I get it here girl and you know it!" he says and they're laughing again as Anthony and Seb start eating.

She looks to Seb and pokes his hand. "Who's the cutie?" She then asks, smiling in his direction. Seb couldn't help but feel shy under her gaze and he smiles back.

"This is Sebastian. Sebastian? This is Scarlett Johansson. She's the best chef I've ever encountered when she was a chef working at another restaurant in the city. I really loved the dish she made for me so I asked the manager if I could see her."

Seb raises an eyebrow and looks at her impressed. "That's awesome!" he exclaims.

"It is isn't it? We got to talking and after a while of helping her, she got to start her own business." He says putting an arm around her for a second affectionately.

Scarlett scoffs and gently elbows him in the ribs. "Are you ever gonna stop praising me to people?" She says then looks at him with a wide smile.

"Nah. You're too good at what you do here for me to stop that." Anthony says.

"I agree actually, the recipes your giving to your chefs are amazing. This is good!" Seb mumbles with his mouth full of food.

"Well I'm glad you gentlemen like it! So guys, It was good seeing you Anthony and nice meeting you Sebastian but now if you don't mind, I gotta get back there, duty calls." Scarlett says standing up, giving a hug to them both.

"No problem Hun, I'll see you another time alright?"

"Fine with me!" Scarlett responds back with a wave over her shoulder.

\----------------------------------------------------

After they ate their dinner Seb was super excited to order the dessert he's seen. So Anthony orders two of them. Not even so he can have one, It's so that Seb could see the "magic" twice.

He watches his eyes light up as he stares at the fudge being poured over the hard shell. Seb instantly reaches to touch the steaming fudge when it collapses the barrier and of course Anthony is chucking like crazy when he tells him he can't just touch the fudge.

"Oh my god! What do you just love pain? You can't just touch it!" He says through his quiet laughter. He looks to the waiter as the man also laughs a little too as he's stirring the hot fudge so it doesn't stiffen too much as he's about to pour it onto the second desert.

Seb is of course chuckling too along with his response. "Whattt? Look at it! it's so fucking gooey looking I just had to try! Ha I knew you wouldn't let me do that to myself though. You've been a lot of my impulse control lately. So thank you actually." He says, smiling hard staring at the second desert as its hot fudge is poured on.

Once the second hard shell breaks and the dessert settles nicely, Anthony and Seb thank the waiter as he tells them to enjoy the dessert and walks away. Anthony smirks to himself.

"Go ahead, touch it."

"I'm sorry, what? D-Didn't you say that-"

"I know, I know...but honestly, if you want to, why not try it. Just stick like the tip of your finger in it though, don't go too crazy." Anthony warns.

Seb looks at him for a minute then goes for it. He winces as the finger gets in. "Hey... it's not that hot. Try it!" Seb says as he takes that finger out and sucks the fudge off.

Anthony sighs nervously and looks at the still steaming desert.

"Don't let the steam intimidate you. Trust me. It's cool!"

"Alright I'm trusting you." Anthony puts a finger in then also. "Oh...okay. Not hot." He says nodding.

"Told ya." Seb says, picking up a spoon and digging into the dessert. Moaning in pleasure at the taste.

Anthony chuckles a little again as he tastes the chocolate. he's going to eat the second dessert after all. It is extremely good.

\----------------------------------------------------

The shopping trip after the dinner doesn't take long. Anthony already had most of the outfits pre ordered for him and Seb just got a few extra accessories and shoes. Anthony went and bought him an IPad too that he says Seb "desperately needed". Seb wasn't going to argue.

When they got back in the car, Anthony took out his phone and put it on speaker as he started to drive off back to the house. Chris answers.

"Sir?" He says, alertness clear in his tone.

"Hey Chris. I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way back after I drop Sebastian off. Will you and the team do the usual and just check the perimeter?" He requests.

"Of course Sir. How about Sebastian's property? Should I dispatch a team to check his perimeter also?" He asks.

Anthony looks to Sebastian with a worried look. "You know what? Yeah. Please?"

"Don't worry Sir I'm on it. I have a response team in his area that will have his space checked and cleared before you arrive there. The ETA is 30 minutes correct?"

"Yep. You got it Chris."

"Good. I'll see you when you get here."

Chris hangs up and Anthony does the same. Seb looks at him confused. "Is everything alright?" he asks.

"You've seen me do this before remember? I'm a very wealthy AND popular man. I have to make sure there's no threats to me or anyone I care about once in a while you know? I can't be too careful."

It's like as soon as he says that Seb remembers. He does do that for him sometimes. So suddenly that situation doesn't bother him anymore after remembering that nothing ever comes up after the searches. Which damn sure is a good thing.

\----------------------------------------------------

  
When they got to Seb's house, The response team was just leaving out, done checking out the area. Anthony gets another phone call.

"Sir? The response team is now leaving Sebastian's area. All clear."

"I see Chris. Thank you so much for this alright?"

"No problem sir. I'll check in with you tomorrow."

"Okay cool."

They finish the conversation and they both hang up again. Anthony and Seb then get out the car and grab some bags. They walk up the small pathway and Seb unlocks his door and they put the bags down inside. Once inside Seb puts his arms around Anthony for a long hug.

Anthony is a little frozen at first at the sudden hug but he smiles and hugs him back. "You had fun today?" He whispers, knowing his best friend is probably somewhere in the house sleeping.

Sebastian lets go of him and gives him that appreciative smile. "Of course. I'm always having fun with you."

Anthony lets out a happy sigh and holds the side of his face. "That's good. You deserve it. So baby, There should be $40,000 in your account now. That should be enough for the rest of your books for the semester, The next few payments on the house, maybe 7 monthly payments of tuition and whatever else for the month."

Seb nods in understanding. " if it's not don't worry, I'm still here for you. You know that." Seb just nods again, the appreciative smile still on his face.

"Okay well, I've gotta run for now. Catch you later?" He says, adjusting his suit jacket. Seb kisses him on the cheek. Anthony stares at him lovingly again.

"Yeah, catch you later. Be safe?" Seb says.

"I will." He responds, giving him a wink and a smile, playing with his hair again for a second like he loves to do, twirling it in his fingers. He gives him a small pat on the cheek and slowly heads out the door.

Seb never thinks that this is love but one thing is for sure, they damn sure care a lot about each other. He also can't help but think that when he stops needing Anthony financially when he's doing well enough on his own in a few more years....

 

That maybe love could work if they wanted to try it out.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr! @ http://narcrogers.tumblr.com


End file.
